


Punishment

by yuanshanhanke



Category: DCU
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanshanhanke/pseuds/yuanshanhanke
Summary: 违背法条，即便是领主，也要受罚。
Relationships: 超蝙 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> 啊啊啊！写得过于OOC了，自我检讨，不过看动画里的白超好像还没那么丧心病狂，但漫画我真接受不来，不要的蝙蝠可以给我，我已经准备好麻袋了（不是），第一次飙车，写得艰难又快乐，希望它还算凑得过去。

金灿灿的阳光倾泻在冰原反射出让人依恋的温暖，可布鲁斯知道那不过是短暂的假相，严寒才是那片阳光下北极的真容。  
四个月，自从卡尔他们被送回来已经四个月了，而他也被卡尔以私放重犯的名义拘禁在孤独堡垒。  
领主蝙蝠侠的事务暂时由领主女侠接管，“布鲁斯，你放走了罪犯，你应当接受惩罚。”卡尔这样对他说，“我相信孤独堡垒会是一个很好的禁闭室。”  
可不是，没有蝙蝠飞机，没有万能腰带，连食物都需要卡尔从外面带进来的领主蝙蝠凭借什么逃离北极？  
“布鲁斯，你今天醒的要比以往早一点，”房间的门被打开，卡尔带着一份热腾腾，还散发着清香的苹果派走了进来，“来点玛莎新做的苹果派吗？我在来之前回了一次家，玛莎特意让我给你带的。”  
布鲁斯没说话，只是静静地看着他，“你是不舒服吗，要不要检查一下？”卡尔把派放在桌子上，担忧地走到布鲁斯面前轻声询问。  
“我很好，卡尔”布鲁斯的声音里带了点无奈，再一次地问道，“你什么时候放我出去，你知道戴安娜不能长时间处理两个人的工作。”  
卡尔没有像往常那样绕开话题，他坐到床边，蔚蓝的双眼直直地盯着布鲁斯，用一种严肃得可怕的声音问道，“那你能告诉我为什么你要放走他们吗？布鲁斯，我想听实话。”  
其实布鲁斯自己也说不清，也许是因为被另一个自己的话影响了判断，也许他认为闪电不适合生活在这样一个世界，也许……也许是因为他在那个超人的身上看到了逐渐消失的克拉克。  
布鲁斯只能沉默，久久地不发一言，这份沉默让卡尔感到无端的不安，“布鲁斯，答应我你会一直和我在一起。”  
卡尔急切地吻着布鲁斯，动作甚至可说得上粗鲁，炙热地纠缠着布鲁斯微凉的唇，直到布鲁斯的唇瓣和他一样温暖，他在布鲁斯的口里攻城掠地，蛮横地抢夺布鲁斯的每一次呼吸。  
“唔”布鲁斯承受着卡尔野蛮粗暴的亲吻，卡尔的舌头灵巧地勾着他的纠缠，发出“啧啧”的水声。  
在布鲁斯的肺活量到达极限时，卡尔松开了他，牵扯出长长的银丝。“呼……”布鲁斯重重地喘着粗气，他感觉到自己越来越热，后颈处的腺体逐渐肿胀，散发出馥郁的玫瑰香混杂着淡淡的酒香。  
他也能闻到卡尔的信息素味道越来越浓，蜂蜜的清甜带着阳光的气味布满了整个房间。  
“布鲁斯，你发情了。”卡尔一件件脱去自己的制服，精壮的身躯牢牢把布鲁斯锁在自己的身下。  
“不，卡尔，这里没有防护措施，给我抑制剂。”布鲁斯有点慌乱，他和卡尔还没有完全标记。  
“布鲁斯，这里没有抑制剂，而且我在这儿，你为什么还要抑制剂呢？”卡尔的眼睫落寞地垂下，“我们不是爱人吗？你为什么始终不愿意让我标记你呢？”  
“不，卡尔，我没有那个意思，”布鲁斯想要解释，却又不知从何说起，“布鲁斯，你不想要我吗？”  
作为地球上最强大的Alpha,卡尔对Omega有着致命的吸引力。忽略Omega的本能，布鲁斯依然会为这个男人动心。他们亲密无间，他们彼此信任，他们是彼此的猎物。  
即使已经见过卡尔的裸体多次，布鲁斯仍然无法抗拒。在Omega的本能下，布鲁斯的后穴已经开始分泌粘腻的液体，他全身都在叫嚣，他渴望卡尔进入，用他胯下那根东西狠狠地进入他。  
布鲁斯看着那双带着委屈的蓝眼睛，可耻地心软了。，他在心底无声地叹了口气，伸出手搂住卡尔的脖颈，蹭了蹭卡尔的小腿，“你还等什么呢？小镇男孩”  
卡尔接到布鲁斯的默许，动作迅速地扒掉了布鲁斯的睡衣，紧紧地贴了上去，和刚才的亲吻不同，这时的卡尔变得格外有耐心，他温柔地啄吻布鲁斯，从布鲁斯已经红艳的唇转到脆弱的喉咙，轻轻舔过突起的喉结一路向下。  
他来到布鲁斯胸前的两点，吸吮完一个又去吸吮另一个，满意地看着它们变得湿润，红肿挺立。  
这些细小的快感不仅没有舒缓布鲁斯的欲望，反而增加了。私密的地方开始饥渴地收缩，汩汩的淫液打湿了大片床单。  
“卡尔，快点，”布鲁斯难耐地扭动身躯，发情期的热潮逐步蚕食他的理智，身下的阴茎高高翘起。  
“别急，布鲁斯，我们的时间还长着呢。”卡尔身下同样热的发烫，布鲁斯的气味诱惑他现在停止那该死的前戏，扯开布鲁斯的腿又快又狠地操进那个饥渴的小洞，把自己的精液一滴不剩的灌进去！  
可是他要完全标记布鲁斯，他要让布鲁斯的身体完完全全地打开，他要等这具身体最成熟的时候享用。  
“操！“布鲁斯骂了一句，卡尔向下亲下去，舔过柱身，含住他的龟头不断吞吐，时不时用舌尖刺探顶端的缝隙，一只手在柱身上下撸动，一只手去揉捏玩弄两个阴囊。  
布鲁斯不禁抓住卡尔的头发，在卡尔的嘴里挺动，快感逐渐累积，就在布鲁斯要释放的那一刻，卡尔却突然把阴茎吐了出来，用手指堵住布鲁斯的发泄。  
快感积累到顶点却突然停下，这让布鲁斯异常不满，“卡尔艾尔，你今天发什么疯！”  
卡尔看着布鲁斯被情欲烧红的面容，抚过他带些湿润的眼角，露出一个无害的笑，“布鲁斯，你今天只能被我操射。”  
“什么？”还没等布鲁斯说出反对的话，卡尔就架起他的腿又重又狠地操了进去。后穴早就分泌足够多的爱液，刚一接触到卡尔的阴茎就热烈地吞吐，每一寸内壁都牢牢吸附着卡尔的老二。  
“操你的克拉克肯特！你就不能慢一点！”卡尔每一下都撞得又快又深，粗大的阴茎把布鲁斯填得满满的，圆润的龟头次次撞在布鲁斯的敏感点上，惹得布鲁斯不断喘息，费力地压住自己的呻吟。  
卡尔置若罔闻，闻着空气中愈发浓郁的玫瑰香气，动作越发的凶猛，“啊！”在卡尔擦过某一点时，布鲁斯终于泄露了一丝呻吟，腰部向上拱起身体紧绷，眼前闪过白光，竟然直接射了出来。  
粘稠的精液落在他的小腹上，有不少还粘在了卡尔的身上，显得既诱惑又色情。  
布鲁斯发泄完浑身瘫软，可他却发现卡尔一点儿想射的征兆都没有，塞在他体内的那根东西依然硬邦邦的。  
“是这儿啊”卡尔笑了笑，接下来把布鲁斯翻了个身，一下下专注于那一点操干，这时的快感比刚才更刺激，卡尔每一下操干都会在布鲁斯的脑海中形成快感的电流，让他浑身发热，刚疲软的阴茎再次高高翘起。  
“停下来……”布鲁斯连说话都断断絮絮的，”不，克拉克，太快了。”“布鲁斯，你喜欢这样不是吗？”卡尔痴迷地看着自己的阴茎在布鲁斯的后穴里进进出出，“啪啪”的水声在耳边回响，他不时揉捏着布鲁斯柔软的臀肉，满意地看它们在自己手里变换形状。  
他身下动作不停，有力的双手禁锢住布鲁斯的腰肢，像是野兽标记领地一样附身在那布满伤疤的脊背上吮吸出一个又一个吻痕。  
他努力地撞开布鲁斯身体里生殖腔的入口，那条缝隙逐渐打开，“布鲁斯，和我在一起，别离开我。”他喘息着在布鲁斯的耳边说道。  
布鲁斯艰难地回头和他交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，没说什么。卡尔终于挤进了那个柔软温暖的腔体，Alpha的本能让他的阴茎迅速肿大成结，射出成股的精液灌满腔体，Alpha结锁在入口，保证精液全部被吸收，同时卡尔亮出自己的尖牙刺破了布鲁斯的腺体，将自己的信息素注射进去。  
卡尔想到不久后的未来一个新生命就会在布鲁斯的身体里孕育，那是他和布鲁斯的孩子，男孩女孩无所谓，但那是个有着布鲁斯和他的血脉的孩子。  
布鲁斯在高潮的余韵里细细喘息平复，AO关系一旦链接，除非死亡才会断裂，而且在发情期进行完全标记受孕的可能性几乎是百分百，他可能现在就揣上了一个有着氪星血脉的孩子。  
“布鲁斯，我们明天就去宣布联姻，你和我，我们一起去。”卡尔亲昵地蹭蹭布鲁斯的耳朵，吃饱喝足的猛兽乖顺地像家里宠物，“你会和我一直在一起，我们不能再分开。”  
“嗯”布鲁斯答应了一声，搂住卡尔疲惫地闭上了眼睛，“先让我睡一会儿。”卡尔见状扯过了被子，把布鲁斯裹紧，也满足地进入梦乡。  
“如果上帝能听见，在最糟糕的情况发生前，允许我再短暂地沉溺几天。”布鲁斯在沉沉睡去前想。


End file.
